


Incongruence

by COBALT (nacaratskies)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Beacon shuts up for once and has the Bendy Sword Equivalent of an existential crisis, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Duck Newton is Sad, Gen, No editing we die like mne, Okay maybe it’s only MOSTLY canon compliant, Spoilers for Amnesty Episode 32, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nacaratskies/pseuds/COBALT
Summary: (Set right after scene 1 of ep 32)Beacon wasn't built to comprehend human feelings. It just was meant to kill things, and it had succeeded a moment ago, and that felt pretty good at the time, like it was supposed to. But it had upset Duck Newton, even though he had wanted to kill the Abomination—hadn't he?Had he?





	Incongruence

Duck stood there for a long time, Beacon still out, just waiting. Listening. Beacon could see him, face stoic and silent.

Then, slowly, he lowered his hand; indecisive, he pulled Beacon to his chest. And Duck began to cry. Softly, at first. Sniffling, tears rolling slowly down. Then sobbing, his face and eyes red with the strain of it. He clutched Beacon to his chest, bowed his head, cried and cried and cried. Beacon didn't say anything. It felt very strange.

‘What are you doing, Duck Newton?’ it wished to ask. ‘There may be dangers around! Be vigilant, Duck Newton! Be strong! There is much work yet to be done, Duck Newton! Your destiny is at hand!’ But it did not say any of those things. It watched the silent room. There seemed to be no danger. Like most of Beacon’s odd and inappropriate feelings, the urge to say these things withered and died with an ungrateful whimper after a moment. Duck continued to stand there. 

A few times it almost whispered—‘Duck Newton, I am so sorry’ or ‘Duck Newton, I understand’—but it wasn't actually sure it understood at all. The Abomination had been a friend at one point, yes? But now it must have been a foe—why else would Duck kill it—but then, why was he crying like that? Beacon wasn't built to comprehend human feelings. It just was meant to kill things, and it had succeeded a moment ago, and that felt pretty good at the time, like it was supposed to. But it had upset Duck Newton, even though he had wanted to kill the Abomination—hadn't he?

Had he?

A horrible thought occurred. Was this Beacon's fault? Oh, god, had it failed? It felt its blade rattling at just the thought of it. Why was Duck Newton in tears? Had it betrayed him somehow?

‘Well, good,’ a derisive, bitter part of it thought, ‘he's an awful Chosen anyway. Keeping me in a drawer for years! Honestly!’ But the soft sobs continued and a tear trickled down, down, down to land on the blade. Beacon tasted the salty tear and in a moment it hated the traitorous and loathsome thought, hated itself for thinking it, hated it more than it had ever hated anything else. Anger blazed within it, but there was nowhere to put it. The feeling withered meekly and passed. 

It felt like an eternity that they both stood there, but must have only lasted a few minutes. Eventually, Duck sighed and wiped his nose and eyes on his sleeve fiercely. "God—fuck," he muttered, and then again, louder— "Fuck!" Beacon said nothing. It would only mess things up if it said something. 

Duck Newton went to put Beacon away. Then he stopped.

"Hey, Beacon—thanks for shutting up,” said Duck Newton. He laughed quietly but the laugh didn't have any happiness in it, which was odd. 

Beacon would have nodded understandingly if it was human. But it was not, so it did not understand, and stayed silent. Duck put it back between his belt buckles, and they left the room together.

**Author's Note:**

> FEED ME COMMENTS PLEASE I just wanna have a discussion about y’alls views on How Beacon Works As A Sentient Being because he’s super interesting to me and idk. This is basically character study tbh


End file.
